


Yashiro, Yusuke, please eat before your leaders pull their hair out.

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: sword bois pls take care of yourselves because your friends are c o n c e r n e d [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, The relationships are pretty background so you can ignore them, Yashiro and Yusuke you two BETTER eat, anyway I’m starting to ship Akekita and you can blame @a_salty_alto, so that’s why background akekita, that’s it. That’s the whole fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Ren and Itsuki are trYING THEIR GODDAMN BEST TO GET THEIR FRIENDS TO EAT BUT THEY W O N ‘ T!
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren & Aoi Itsuki, Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren & Tsurugi Yashiro, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Aoi Itsuki & Kitagawa Yusuke, Aoi Itsuki & Shimazaki Maiko, Aoi Itsuki & Tsurugi Yashiro, Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurono Kiria/Tsurugi Yashiro, Kurusu Akira & Aoi Itsuki, Kurusu Akira & Tsurugi Yashiro, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Aoi Itsuki, Persona 5 Protagonist & Tsurugi Yashiro, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: sword bois pls take care of yourselves because your friends are c o n c e r n e d [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Yashiro, Yusuke, please eat before your leaders pull their hair out.

“Ren? Why did you call me to LeBlanc?” Yusuke asked. 

“...This is why!” Ren yelled, as Itsuki threw him into a booth next to Yashiro. Ren locked the door. 

Megaphones were brought out by the pair. 

“Feeding yourself is more important than your craft! Mamori, the microwave!” Ren and Itsuki yelled in unison. 

Mamori walked out of the kitchen in her Microwavin’ outfit. 

“THE MICROWAVE!” 

That... certainly didn’t go over well. 

...It was time for plan B. 

Ren made a big pot of curry and invited everyone into LeBlanc. 

“I’ve got curry for everyone! Don’t worry, it’s on the house!” 

Yusuke just sketched while Yashiro reread his script. 

“Yashiro, Yusuke? Don’t you two want any?” 

“I’m fine, leader.” Yusuke said. 

“As am I. I’m busy memorizing this script.” Yashiro kept looking down at his paper. 

“...” 

Plan C was to get Maiko to force them onto Microwavin’ with Mamorin. 

“Mom, I have a 50 slide presentation on why Yashiro and Yusuke should go on Microwavin’.”

“...What?”

Thirty minutes later, Itsuki concluded said presentation. 

“...Get them over here. I am forcing them both onto Microwavin’ right this moment.”

She did, and they both accepted easily… even though Yusuke didn't work at Fortuna. 

Ren and Itsuki thought that they had done it. They would finally eat!

...Until they found Yusuke passed out in his dorm and Yashiro passed out in the office. 

On to plan D, I guess. To get their respective S/Os to treat them to dinner. 

“Yashiro, how about dinner?” Kiria asked. “I’m pretty sure we’re both free tonight.”

“Hm… I’d go, but I need to practice for this role.”

“...” 

Itsuki snapped his fingers and hoped that Goro would have... somewhat better luck. 

...He did not. 

“Hey, why not go to LeBlanc and eat or something?”

“Goro, I’m having some inspiration! I cannot leave my canvas!”

“...”

Ren looked down from the ceiling of Yusuke’s apartment. He felt his phone vibrate once… twice… ugh. Two rings was the code that Kiria had failed. 

...They did not have a plan E. So it was time to make one.

“Ugh. How did four plans not work?!” Ren twirled a pencil around his finger. 

“...I don’t know! Honestly! Why am I the only sword user here who eats?!” Itsuki put his head in his hands. 

“I don’t know! Why the hell are there two of them?! I want them to eat!”

“We all do! We need a plan E! Any ideas? There are no bad ones right now!”

“...What if plan E is just cornering them and forcing them to eat?”

“...We can’t just do that, Ren!”

“You just said there were no bad ideas!” 

“Within reason!”

“...I’ve got nothing.”

“...Me neither…”

They decided to sleep on it and started texting each other ideas. 

Itsuki woke up the next morning and went straight to the office. Sunday. No school. 

Touma and Itsuki were talking. 

  
“Hey, Sparky. How are you doing on this fine morning?”

“...Why are you being so nice? Did you throw Ellie out a window again?”

“...Perhaps, but she did try to shoot me with her bow.” 

Before Itsuki could respond, Yashiro walked in. 

“Guys, I think I’m gay. Every time I try to run I get dizzy and I want to chew ice.”

Touma looked over. 

“Tha-That’s not being gay??”

Itsuki pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s an iron deficiency. Yashiro, when was the last time you ate?”

“...”

Touma tripped him and Itsuki slung him over his shoulder. 

“...You’re taller than Touma. Why the hell are you lighter than he is?!” Itsuki said, as he walked directly to Seiren, ignoring the stares around him. 

“I’m fine, Aoi.”

“You are not, and you are coming to Seiren with me right now.”

He walked in and saw Ren and Ryuji at a table with a barely conscious Yusuke, and they decided to join the trio. 

“Hey, guys.” Ren said, putting his head in his hands. “Yusuke’s anemia and his not eating enough have been kicking his ass so we dragged him here to ea- and I see Yashiro had the same situation.” 

“Yeah. So, what are we ordering?”

“...How much Idolasphere money you got?”

“Enough to buy at least two of everything on the menu here and have money left over.”

“I’ve got basically the same amount of Mementos Money. I can pay.”

“I can pay for it all myself!”

“No, no, I insist.”

“I can do it fine.”

“So can I!”

Ryuji spoke up. 

“Uh, babe? Why don’t you two just go half and half?”

The pair said “But!” In unison before Ryuji cut them off again and said “Just split it, guys!”

They agreed to split the bill and bought one of everything because 1. There were six people here, and 2. Yusuke and Yashiro may die if they don’t eat. 

Itsuki entertained everyone with his food descriptions, and Ren wowed their audience with max proficiency tricks. 

Yusuke and Yashiro finally ate! It worked!

“...Can you guys start eating regularly now?” Ren said, smiling. 

“Yes, please?” Itsuki chimed in. 

“I’ll try, but I need to save money for art supplies…”

“And I just don’t have the time to cook…”

Ren and Itsuki looked at each other. 

“...Goddamn it, we need a plan F.” Ren said. 


End file.
